Le premier jour
by lili34000
Summary: Tuer John Le rouge avait eu pour lui un goût de devoir accompli, mais déclarer son amour à Teresa Lisbon avait été la véritable libération.


Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage.

Elle dormait sur le coté, paisiblement, sa respiration calme. Son visage était proche du sien, il sentait son souffle le caresser avec douceur.

Enfin il pouvait se laisser aller à la regarder, sans retenue, sans que cela paraisse bizarre ou inapproprié. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle mais était toujours resté à bonne distance. Aujourd'hui il avait le droit de passer son bras autour de sa taille, de respirer son parfum, d'accorder sa respiration avec la sienne. Il pouvait se laisser aller à montrer toute l'adoration qu'il avait pour elle. Les rares fois ou ils s'étaient embrassés elle en avait été gênée. Ce soir, leur rapprochement avait juste semblé naturel comme une évidence.

Peu après leur premier baiser, ils avaient pu partir, Abbott ayant fait le nécessaire pour que Jane soit relâché rapidement. Ils étaient retournés naturellement à l'hôtel et n'avaient pratiquement pas échangé de paroles depuis lors. Juste des regards et des sourires, lourds de sens. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main jusqu'à la chambre.

Tuer John Le rouge avait eu pour lui un goût de devoir accompli, mais déclarer son amour à Teresa Lisbon avait été la véritable libération. Epuisée après toutes ces émotions, elle lui avait pris la main et l'avait guidé jusqu'au lit ou elle s'était allongée tout de suite, sans même prendre la peine de se changer ni de retirer ses chaussures. Il avait fait de même sans lâcher ses yeux des siens. Longtemps il s'était demandé ce qu'il ressentirait s'il avait la possibilité de partager un tel moment d'intimité avec elle. Se retrouver dans le même lit, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Comment aurait il pu ne pas y penser ? Durant toutes ces années, il avait contrôlé ses gestes envers elle, prit garde à ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments refoulés et le désir qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. La seule fois où il s'était autorisé à lui faire un compliment spontané et sincère sur sa beauté était ce fameux soir où elle avait capté son attention en récupérant ses clés sur son bureau. Aujourd'hui il n'en était plus réduit à l'observer de loin, de son canapé. Fini les regards furtifs, son masque d'indifférence. Il était enfin lui et étrangement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, cette situation n'avait en l'instant présent, rien de sexuel. A ce stade de leur relation, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de se tenir l'un contre l'autre et de se toucher.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait lutté contre le sommeil et avait caressé son visage. Il l'avait laissé faire mais rapidement, la douce pression qu'elle exerçait s'était affaiblie et ses yeux s'étaient fermés tandis que sa main était restée sur son cou. Elle avait besoin de récupérer, la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Pour lui aussi mais étrangement il était incapable de se laisser aller à dormir. Son passé d'insomniaque y était étranger. Il ne voulait juste rien rater de ses premiers moments à deux, qu'il savait rares. Ces moments où l'on ressent du bonheur à l'état pur, où les émotions semblent exacerbées, où l'on a l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde réel. En prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, il effleura les contours de son visage, mémorisant chaque ligne, de sa bouche mutine, jusqu'à ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer la pièce quand sa main s'attarda dans ses cheveux et lentement il se rapprocha jusqu'à sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Avec douceur il captura sa lèvre inférieure et l'emprise de la jeune femme sur son cou se resserra jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente sourire et répondre avec passion à son assaut matinal. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle erratique, Jane plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'y vit que le reflet de ses propres sentiments, celui d'un amour sincère, le bonheur, tout simplement.


End file.
